This invention concerns trusses used to provide temporary support structures, such as used in exhibitions for supporting displays, lighting, etc., or in concerts or theaters for sound equipment, sets, etc.
Such temporary applications make ease in assembly and disassembly of the trusses important. Since the trusses are often transported to different sites, their bulkiness is a distinct disadvantage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,626 describes such trusses which are nesting to be stackable, saving space. However, the one open side reduces stiffness, and the stacked trusses while taking up less room than closed trusses, the stackable trusses are still bulky.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,458 shows end to end attachments for three sided trusses which can be quickly installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,123 shows a boatswain's chair frame which can be disassembled by tedious removal of threaded fasteners.
However, such a truss which is quickly collapsible for storage has not heretofore been provided.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a truss of the type described which is quickly and readily collapsible for easy transport, can also be quickly reconfigured into to the truss structure. It is a further object to provide such trusses which can be quickly and easily assembled to each other in a stacked configuration.